Celestial Tower
Famous evil organization. Initially an organization of seers paid to predict the future. History Before evil Initially, Celestial Tower was built on the idea of ‘using prophecies to make life better and to avoid calamities’. At first, the Celestial Tower’s warnings towards natural disasters worked extremely well. At that era, the prophecy skills were very different from the current weak ones. Prophecy magic system was quite advanced and effective. Connected to the God of Fate and the Strings of Fate, they really managed to avoid calamities and disasters. Downfall to evil After a golden era, roughly around AD200, the Celestial Tower met with trouble. No matter how heavy the price they paid, they are unable to peer into affairs beyond a certain time period. In the end, they came up with a conclusion. From a certain year onward, the Eich Continent would be a blank slate. If it was only one seer, they would think that it was due to their lacking abilities. However, if all of the seers reached the same conclusion, then there can only be one answer — The world has been destroyed, there is no future beyond that. Through such a logic, the Celestial Tower found the most direct way to changing fate — Causing the untimely deaths of historical figures and heroes. After killing too many heroes, the Strings of Fate of the God of Fate became messed up, alarming the Order Gods who rarely interfere in the mortal world. They sent retribution down upon them, destroying their main headquarters. Only then did they halt their actions for a moment. After the retribution, the God of Fate took back a large portion of the divination abilities and techniques that he left in the mortal world and cut the connection between his Palace of Fate in the Heavenly Realm and the seers in the mortal world, causing the standards for divination in the entire world to fall steeply. This was an event that occurred over a thousand years ago. The prophecy regarding Roland and Karwenz's demise from 300 years ago came from them. Alliance with Auland Empire To eradicate he Mist Bloodline, Celestial Tower allied the Auland Empire. However, they ended up being manipulated by its ruler, Emperor Darsos. Crossing Roland Due to Roland's Star of Misfortune Aura, the Celestial Tower suffered one misfortune after another. While scouting Roland's home, spies sent by Celestial Tower were either blown up by Prince Clint or had their cover blown and were captured. After discovering their actions, Roland decided that they were too dangerous and brought his team to attack their base. Despite successfully stalling Roland long enough to escape, possibly due to the Star of Misfortune Aura and the God of Fate's curse, over a dozen of high-rank Mage failing to escape through the Dimension Gate and died stuck in a wall. According to Roland, this spell should only have a failure rate of 15 for novice Mages. Military Overall forces Most of their members are of the spellcasters, inclusive of Priests, Druids, Mage, Incantationers, Witches and Witch Doctors in the mix. Regardless of race or tribe, spellcasters are always a sorely lacking precious asset. Intelligence They have Druids who can transmogrify into crows and master thieves. Chief Spy Feng Die skilled in disguise while Shadowless Treader Decka is a well-known thief who possesses a legendary Artifact, Sewage Cloak. The wearer of the cloak will be turned into a mouse and be receive 95% reduction from physical damage. The most dangerous part about the Celestial Tower is that its members are often hidden in the midst of the upper echelons of the Human and the Elf society. Even between fellow members, they often use nicknames to address one another. No one would be able to identify the hidden spy until that member goes on a rampage, making them an adversary hard to guard against.